


Here's your Standard Issue Kit, Rookie

by drelfina



Series: Victory Fuck AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Nothing here happening, Other, except for normalised rape rituals, victory fuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: the ANBU commander has a standard speech he gives to rookies on their first intake, along with their standard issue kit.
Series: Victory Fuck AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Here's your Standard Issue Kit, Rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/gifts), [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



Maybe you got promoted to jounin and you thought, hah you won't lose again. Well, babies, now you're ANBU. You will always on be sent on S class missions. There are always S-class nin who are better than you. 

Do you know how many times HATAKE KAKASHI lost? Huh? You had better prep yourself or else the next time you lose, and I GUA RAN TEE you will LOSE at least ONCE A MONTH, you will be Limping Home Bleeding. 

IF. 

YOU .  
ARE .  
LUCKY . 

Be a good enough fuck and your enemies will usually let you go, after all it's just business, there's none of this fight to the death business. 

If you've got that, Clan Pride. Well. 

Not naming Clans here, but, check it at the Door. You put on the mask, you better learn to take cock and like it or at least not shatter about it. Get over your issues and clan pride. 

We are all ANBU here. And you will survive for the next mission. 

KONOHA TRAINED YOU 

YOU ARE KONOHA'S TOOLS. YOUR BODY BELONGS TO KONOHA. 

YOU DON'T GET TO BREAK APART THAT EASILY 

YOU'RE ANBU

HOORAH 

Dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> me: so, in Victory Fuck AU, if being fucked is standard... ANBU MUST BE PREPARED RIGHT? RIGHT? 
> 
> Sweetsinnerchild: 
> 
> me: STANDARD ISSUE BUTT PLUGS AND ASS LUBE. THAT IS ALL
> 
> * * *
> 
> oh will someone, anyone, write me an AU like this. 
> 
> ~~Danzou/Shisui pls~~


End file.
